Faithful Coaches
'Faithful Coaches '''is the eighth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot It was summer on the Island of Sodor. Despite this, the railway seemed to be busier than ever. Every day, more trains had to be scheduled. Since, the beach was a popular place, Russell was worked off his wheels bringing passengers to the sunny seaside, and bringing them back home in the evening. It would often be late when all the engines were back home, resting their aching wheels and axles. Thomas's Branch Line was busy too. Daisy was sometimes allowed to go down the Main Line, and Thomas often made stops to Tidmouth. Thomas was puffing down the Branch Line, feeling the hot sun on his boiler. "It's a beautiful day," he thought. "Where else could be better than Sodor?" Annie and Clarabel on the other hand, were feeling hot and bothered, and their morality level was often down. Thomas stopped at Elsbridge to let passengers onto Henry's train. Some passengers looked at Annie and Clarabel. "What dirty coaches," they exclaimed. "They look like beach huts on wheels." "Beach huts indeed!" Annie and Clarabel were furious. Thomas look back, concerned. "Is everything all right?" he asked, worried. "Yes." "Then, come along, then," he sang to them. They reached Tidmouth, and Thomas took them to the Sidings, where he had a surprise waiting. "Old Slow Coach, its great to see you again!" Thomas said. "It's nice to see you and Percy again, too," she replied. Thomas never forgot the time where he and Percy had helped save Old Slow Coach from scrap. "So, where have you been?" "I have been on the Bluebell Railway for a while now, but after a while, I began to miss you guys, so I asked the Manager for a move, and he agreed." "That's great to hear. I'm glad you're back." "It's nice to be back too, and the Fat Controller says that in this summer traffic, I'll have plenty to do." "If you want, I can ask the Fat Controller if I can take you along on my return journey in about 2 hours." "That'd be excellent!" "Great!" and Thomas chuffed away to find the Fat Controller. "So, how have you two been?" Old Slow Coach asked Annie and Clarabel. "To be honest," began Annie, "We've been feeling a bit down lately." "Why?" "It might be because of the heat, but we feel that we don't get the respect we deserve," replied Clarabel. "Our paint, obviously doesn't help," added Annie. "And considering we've been with Thomas since the beginning, its a shame to be treated this way." "We can't really blame Thomas, for not having us re-fitted, but still . . ." "I know, its horrible," Old Slow Coach finished, and was now wondering how to help her friends. Thomas, meanwhile was trying to find the Fat Controller. "Where has the Fat Controller gone?" Thomas asked the Stationmaster. "He's gone to Knapford to M.C. BUNN," he replied. "Again. When I need him he's never there," Thomas began. "Let me guess, he's there when you don't need him," the Stationmaster interrupted. "Exactly," Thomas said and puffed quickly away. When Thomas arrived, he saw the Fat Controller holding up James's stopping train. A lot of passengers enjoy a nice pastry from M.C. BUNN before heading on board but the Fat Controller was having a hard time deciding what he wanted whilst simultaneously holding up James's train. "What's going on here?" Thomas asked. "The Fat Controller has been ordering for fifteen minutes now. At this rate, we'll get nowhere," James explained. "Uh huh," Thomas eyed the crowd. After a while he stopped. "This is getting nowhere," Thomas sighed as the Fat Controller began to order again. Thomas blew his whistle. "Sir, I have something important to talk to you about." The Fat Controller stepped out of line and people started to rapidly order and board James's train. "All right; sand clock "Okay, first is, can I take Old Slow Coach on my return journey?" Thomas eyed the sand meter nervously. "Yes, you'll probably get full anyways." "Second is, can you ask Victor if Annie and Clarabel can be re-fitted at the Steamworks?" "Certainly." "People have been saying they looked like beach huts on wheels, and they've been feeling down lately. A nice re-fit would do," he added. "I'll send a message right away. Take them at around 7.00," the Fat Controller said titling the almost out of time sand clock the other way. James chuckled. "What's so funny, James?" the Fat Controller asked. "Nothing." "Well, at least I know now exactly what I want: some freshly baked cookies," he said and turned back to M.C. BUNN as the sand clock ran out. (Clerk stamps 'Sold Out' on sign) "What? Sold Out, really?" "Don't worry, Sir. I'll probably see Dodger at Vicarstown, and I'll ask him to ask Ms. Valdez if she can make her wonderful home-made brownies," James said as the Guard blew his whistle and puffed away. Thomas then hurried back to Tidmouth. "I've got great news!" he told Old Slow Coach. "The Fat Controller has allowed me to take you on my return journey, so I thought'd I'd give you a nice wash, before we go." "Why thanks, Thomas," and then they puffed over to the wash-down. "Thomas," Old Slow Coach whispered. "I'm worried about Annie and Clarabel." "I precisely went to the Fat Controller for that too. Don't worry, I've got it all sorted out," Thomas replied. Thomas, collected Annie and Clarabel and coupled them in front of Old Slow Coach, and set off for the platform where there were tons of people waiting. They soon set off, and Thomas asked, "So, how have you two been feeling?" "Well, a bit down," Annie began. "Its that, we feel we don't get the respect we deserve," added Clarabel. "And we've been with you through the good and the bad moments." "When you got stuck in the snow, breakfast at Stationmaster's house, going fishing. We've been there," Annie added. "I see." The rest of the journey was silent. In the evening, Thomas took Annie and Clarabel out of the shed, leaving Old Slow Coach with Percy, Toby, Daisy, and Mavis. "Where are we going?" they asked. "To the Steamworks." "Why?" "You'll see." When they arrived, Victor and Kevin were waiting. "Hullo, Thomas," greeted Kevin. "Good, we'll get these two sorted out in no time," Victor said. "What are they going to do?" the two coaches asked anxiously. "Don't worry. Just relax, enjoy the sunset and nice summer breeze," Thomas soothed. The two coaches fell asleep, and woke up to a nice morning. "Ready to go, sleepyheads?" Thomas asked when they woke. Annie and Clarabel woke up in amazement. They had been repainted and their seats vacuumed and refitted. "Why, thanks Thomas!" "You're welcome. I would've thought your morality was down." "You're the best." "I didn't go to the Fat Controller for one reason," Thomas smiled. "Now let's go." And the three puffed out of the Steamworks, ready for a busy day. Characters *Thomas *James *Victor *Annie and Clarabel *Old Slow Coach *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Tidmouth Station Master *Henry (non-speaking role) *Percy (non-speaking role) *Toby (non-speaking role) *Russell (non-speaking role) *Mavis (non-speaking role) *Daisy (non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-speaking role) *Dodger (mentioned) *Ms. Valdez (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford *Ffarquhar *Sodor Steamworks Trivia *This episode takes in some real life inspiration. *This episode incorporates some elements from the fifth season episodes, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday ''and Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach''. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes